1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a fabric finishing apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, wet pickup finishing has been accomplished by means of spraying, immersion, padding, foam application, engraved roll, kiss roll, loop transfer and knife coating. All have inherent disadvantages in achieving the desired low wet pickup sought by industry to achieve energy conservation, reliability and uniformity of coating.
Direct spray applications for low wet pickup have been utilized. However, these direct spray applications met with little commercial success because of several problems involved in spraying solutions directly on fabric. Some of these problems are:
Direct spraying of fabric requires moving the fabric directly through a spray chamber. Volume distribution, from side to side using a flat spray produces erratic results. Pneumatic and rotary spraying methods and apparatus produce patterns with serious overlapping. The resultant fabric is one of unreliable distribution.